Almost Is Never Enough
by CroissantLover123
Summary: Hawkmoth is gone, and so is Chat Noir, leaving Marinette to cope with the fact that he's gone and he's Adrien. Inspired by the song by Ariana Grande. Enjoy?


The paths were empty, rid of the usual laughter and commotion.

There was only Marinette.

As she ambled down the path, the autumn leaves crunched underneath her feet. With all that had unravelled in the past year, a walk in the park was exactly what Marinette needed right now. She had done it too often to count, seeing as it cleared her clouded mind.

Her thoughts raced back to the final battle, her and Chat Noir against Hawkmoth.

A violent one it was, too.

* * *

It was when Hawkmoth knew he was defeated, he dropped his transformation, revealing Gabriel Agreste, blood smeared over his face. They had him cornered, leaving him no choice. He had failed Emilie. He couldn't do it. This sudden realisation caused Gabriel to release a surge of emotions, all at once.

He _cried_.

He knelt and cried, trying to form sentences to justify all his sins. Trying to explain how he was only doing it for his son, Adrien Agreste. Ladybug and Chat Noir listened to what the villain had to say, before Chat Noir ran off, eyes glistening with tears. Ladybug, shocked as she was by Chat's actions, called after him, though he came back not even a moment later.

"Ladybug let's go. I can't bear to see the face of an idiot, a neglectful father." His face was twisted with emotion; disgust, hurt, anguish, disappointment and a hint of love. Ladybug nodded silently as she left the room while Chat stayed a little longer.

Once out of the room, she noticed that Chat was still inside and was going to go back in, when Chat opened the door.

"Sorry, LB. Just knocked some sense into him. Let's go." There was…something going on. Ladybug looked... _off_. Aside the bust lip and bruised cheek, she looked worried. "Ladybug? You good?"

"A-Adrien?" She managed to squeak. After Chat Noir processed the fact that she _freaking guessed his identit_y, he simply nodded his head in confirmation. There was no point denying it now. His father was defeated and it wasn't like he was going to actually _stay_.

Ladybug stumbled backwards, jumping out of the window, making her way to the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir followed suit, gracefully landing on the uppermost layer of the colossal structure, though it was almost disturbed by his aching leg almost giving way. He took a deep breath.

"Ladybug? I…I'd like to say goodbye."

Ladybug stiffened. "Why?"

"I'm sorry." That was all she heard and she turned around, to find Chat gone, nowhere to be seen, his apology swept away by the wind.

She didn't even say goodbye.

He was gone.

* * *

Marinette wistfully sighed, leaning against a lamppost.

She had to admit; she had developed feelings for the stupid cat.

And he left. _He left her_.

The fact that she was thinking about Adrien hurt her even more. She hadn't even revealed her identity to him, to which she was both greatly disappointed and relieved, as she was afraid of his reaction. It was only _Marinette_, after all, not the 'great Ladybug'.

Chat Noir had given up on her.

'_That_,' she mused, '_was the worst feeling ever.' _

Suddenly, Marinette felt light-headed, so she made her way to a bench to sit down. Images of their moments ad Ladybug and Chat Noir – not Ladybug, not Chat Noir, but _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ – flashing before her eyes.

She _missed_ it.

She missed the puns and playful banter. She missed her partner, but she missed Tikki also. After the defeat of Hawkmoth, there was no point on keeping the Miraculous. So she gave it back to Master Fu.

Unintentionally, Marinette raised her hands to her ears, reaching to feel her earrings, a comforting habit she had picked up as Ladybug, but teared up as her fingers made contact with the bare skin on her earlobe.

To think, her and Adrien were so, _so_ close to a perfect life together.

Marinette had learned that now. She was the one to blame. The whole 'secret identity' rule. If only she followed her heart.

She wondered about him. All the time.

Where was he right now? Had he given up his Miraculous, like her? Did he even think about her? _Remember_ her, even? He could be in China, for all she knew.

Because, at this point, she was really starting to doubt if he loves her. Or _loved_ her in the first place.

Blinking back tears that were threatening to fall, Marinette pulled out her phone, scrolling through her photos, stopping on her favourite one.

In it, Alya and Nino were hugging, while Adrien lifted Marinette in the air, their eyes locking, love written across both their faces.

_'It's my fault. I screwed up, and now I'm having to pay.'_

* * *

Adrien ran. Faster and faster by each passing was he going? No-one knew. Neither did he, though. This was how it had been for the past year.

Running. Non-stop. Away from Paris. Away from France. Away from his problems. Away from his _Lady_.

He'd stay at a hotel for a night. Then run.

He _missed_ Ladybug. It was his own fault, though. _He_ left. _He_ ran away.

But... _she_ didn't say goodbye. Then again, how could she have? He _did_ run away as soon as he could, not waiting a moment more to see her reaction.

She knew his identity, but he didn't know hers. That was, once again, his fault. He _deserved_ it. He deserved all the pain he was going through. How long was he trying to convince Ladybug to reveal their identities. Then, when he had the chance, _he messed up._

Glancing at his right hand, he rubbed the ring on his finger.

Plagg.

He hadn't given up on him, at least. Well, that was one thing he had done correctly since he ran away.

"Plagg?" Adrien called out to his Kwami.

Silence.

Adrien abruptly stopped running. Reaching into his pocket, he scooped Plagg into his hands. The Kwami had his eyes closed and his breathing was steady, but something seemed wrong.

"Plagg! Wake up. Seriously. It's not funny." Adrien gently shook Plagg. No response. Plagg was now losing his warmth, eventually growing so cold Adrien froze over, with sheer horror though.

His Kwami was _ill_. What happened? He was sure he had given him cheese in the morning. _So what went wrong?_

"Plagg…please, wake up!" Adrien pleaded.

Suddenly, his mind flashed with images of Ladybug telling him that she took her Kwami to Master Fu when she was ill. Really? She saved him, even when she wasn't actually there.

He frantically searched his coat pocket for his phone, grabbing his phone to call a taxi. He would pay good money to drive all the way to Paris.

When the taxi finally arrived, Adrien gave the driver the address.

"What the heck? Paris? That's way too far, kid!" He turned to see what Adrien had to say, gasping when the latter pulled his hood down. "Oh! Adrien Agreste! Ummmm, whatever are you doing so far from home? Actually, no worries. I won't pry. Sure, I'll drop you off to Paris!" Embarrassed, the taxi driver turned back around and started the engine.

The car journey had given Adrien a little peace. He wasn't running away but sitting for the next few hours. His mind wandered to Ladybug, secretly hoping he would bump into her, though he knew very well he wouldn't. Plus, she'd never want to see his damned face again after what he did to her.

Things would have been perfect between them. He knew it. But his bad luck always got in the way of everything. _Especially_ when it came to love.

Did Ladybug actually hate him for what he did? Did she miss him too? Did she even live in Paris anymore?

Then, comes the age-old question. _Did she love him?_ Did she ever? He hoped so. Who was he kidding? She probably _despised_ him.

Doing the only thing he was able to do, Adrien rest his head against the seat, closing eyes and drifting off to a broken sleep, letting it finally consume him.

* * *

Marinette decided to go home. After an awfully long stroll through the park, she figured her parents would be worried.

The bakery was warm and welcomed Marinette as she arrived. Her parents hugged her and let her go up to her room instead of helping out, understanding the impact of the defeat of Hawkmoth on their little girl. Marinette was grateful her parents understood, though they didn't know that she was Ladybug. Even if Hawkmoth had been defeated, evil can still be lurking anywhere. Laying back on her bed, she closed her eyes. She fell asleep shortly after.

"Tikki? What do I do?" Marinette mumbled in her sleep. When no reply came, Marinette shot up, sobbing uncontrollably.

She _missed_ Tikki. _So much_. She missed the encouraging tone of her voice and her optimistic view about everything.

That was it. Marinette had to get Tikki back. It wasn't the first time she had that nightmare, and it probably won't be the last. It's better to get her back.

She spun a little lie, telling Sabine she had to go to a friend's house, and left. Once outside, Marinette swiftly made her way to Master Fu's shop.

**_Some time later..._**

"Kid. Wake up. We're here." The taxi driver prodded Adrien's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. Adrien shifted in his seat, eyes flying open once he realised where he was.

"Oh! Thank you_ so, so much_ for helping me!" He said, shoving a large amount of money into the driver's hands, running off before he had a chance to object.

Slowing his pace, Adrien eventually stopped putside Master Fu's shop. He looked down, reaching for the door handle but coming into contact with a warm hand. Both individuals looked up, eyes widening at who they had just seen.

"ADRIEN?!" "MARINETTE?" They both exclaimed at the same time. Adrien stumbled backwards, while Marinette was glued to the spot.

"_Adrien_…" This time, Adrien could tell there was more meaning behind the way she said his name. As if she had been waiting this whole time to say it.

"Where have you _been_, minou?" Staring intently into her eyes, Adrien could see the hurt, relief and desperation.

_Ladybug_. His only love. His one beam of light in his cursed life.

"La-Ladybug? You're here? You don't hate me? You're Marinette? You still have your Miraculous?" Adrien stammered. His mind raced with things to say, head throbbing.

"Yes! I'm here. I always was. I waited for you. For _so long_, minou." Marinette replied, tears spilling out of her eyes. She looked down so Adrien couldn't see the anger taking over.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" She screamed, poking his chest as he stepped backwards again, tears spilling everywhere, dampening her clothes. "I WAITED FOR _A WHOLE YEAR_! YOU _LEFT_ ME! I WAS WORRIED! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE! I LOVED YOU, YOU STUPID CAT! AND YOU _LEFT_ _ME_!" Marinette's legs gave way and she wept on the floor, Adrien quick to follow.

"Marinette…I'm sorry." That's all he could say. An image of him saying the exact same thing to Ladybug before he left flashed in his mind. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking back and forth. He also began to cry, letting out all the emotions he had caged inside him for the previous year. They stayed like that until he reluctantly pulled away, cupping her face with his hands.

"Plagg is sick. I need him to get better."

"What are you waiting for then, you silly kitty?" With that, Marinette shoved Adrien inside and tripped, causing them both to fall on the floor on their backs. The door of Master Fu's shop swung open.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, whatever are you doing here?" Master Fu questioned.

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Tikki's voice brought joy to Marinette, who was holding Adrien's hand.

"Yes, Tikki. It really was. You have _no_ idea how much I missed you." Marinette hugged her Kwami. "Adrien? I've been wondering for a while."

"Hm?" Adrien hummed.

"You know in the final battle, what did you do to Hawkmoth when you stayed a little longer? I always wondered. Plus, I was really surprised to find that you were Chat Noir. The fact that you mentioned Hawk Moth was a neglectful father gave it away."

"Ah. I…well, I kicked him. Told him that Adrien would be disappointed. You know, that sort of stuff. I was just so _shocked_. It was the only logical thing I _could_ do, honestly, at the time."

Marinette shushed him by placing her fnger on his lips. "It's ok. He deserved it."

"Yuck. Can you lovebirds take it somewhere else?" Plagg decided it was best he stopped them before things happened.

"Plagg!" Adrien laughed. "It's good to have you back."

All 4 of them made their way to the bakery, Adrien and Marinette hand in hand. From now on, it was Adrien and Marinette. Not Marinette, not Adrien, but Adrien and Marinette.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So, this was posted with the lyrics of the song 'Almost Is Never Enough' by Ariana Grande, and I took it down because...copyright. Hehe. *eyes darting everywhere because..._how did I not think about copyright?_***

**It was crap anyway. I posted it back when I first started writing and...it was crap, I couldn't save it. I tried! I changed a few things. But, I gave up. Screw it. **

**Enjoy? I mean, ignore the fact that I couldn't be bothered to think about emotions. I think the plot is actually decent. If someone wants to rewrite this or steal it, hit me up. Just make sure to give credit where needed, please! **

**(Seriously, if one of you guys can rewrite this, I'd really like to read it!)**


End file.
